


A Long Awaited Talk

by eiranerys



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Apologies, Friendship, Gen, Mentions of non-con, Reunions, the Shuann is mentioned/ship teased
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiranerys/pseuds/eiranerys
Summary: Ann Week Day 1: Love/FriendshipAfter Kamoshida confesses to his crimes, Anne goes to visit Shiho... only to discover that her best friend has finally awoken from her coma. They have some catching up to do.





	A Long Awaited Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Ann Week, everyone! I whipped up this piece a couple weeks ago. I feel like it's not my best work, but I had to do something to celebrate Anne! She really does have a wonderful character and I wish that people would appreciate her more. I won't be doing all of the prompts (I'll be making a headcanon post for Day 5 on my tumblr/twitter), and I will be posting another oneshot for Day 7! I hope you enjoy my little friendship piece for Anne and Shiho!

Anne had always hated hospitals. She couldn’t put her finger on what it was exactly but… she never could stand being in hospitals for too long.

But this few weeks… she’s sucked it up, visiting the hospital every couple days. After all… her best friend was here.

Her heart clenched painfully, thinking about it. _Shiho… _Her dearest and best friend… and for the longest time, her _only _friend. While Ren and Ryuji had become good friends to her—you didn’t go through that kind of experience and _not _become good friends, after all—Shiho was still her _best_ friend. And yet… she hadn’t been there for Shiho, like a good best friend should have been.

Kamoshida… Anne’s tormentor knew no boundaries. When Anne refused to go to him like he demanded… he had chosen to punish Shiho over all this. She had… no idea just how much pain Shiho was going through… to the point that Shiho felt that she needed to commit _suicide. _

Why hadn’t she noticed? The thought tormented her the past few weeks. Maybe she could’ve done _something _to prevent all of this from happening to Shiho…

She had felt that her heart was going to jump out of her chest… seeing Shiho jump. Thank god that she managed to survive…

But only just. Shiho has been in a coma ever since that awful day…

But… Kamoshida had _finally _confessed. In front of everyone at Shujin. Kamoshida had apologized in particular to what he had done to Shiho. That bastard finally atoned for all of his disgusting actions. If only she could march him to the ICU and have him apologize to Shiho.

Would things even change? Would Shiho be okay after all of this…?

It would be such a cruel joke, after all of this… after she swore to fight back… after that long and hard battle with Kamoshida’s Shadow… that Shiho would still die.

She… She couldn’t die.

The elevator ride… felt so long. But the doors finally opened and she traveled down the familiar hall. She spotted the Suzuis standing before Shiho’s room. Shiho’s mom had her face buried against her husband’s shoulder, sobbing. He rubbed her shoulder, but silent tears trickled down his face.

Anne’s heart leapt into her throat. No… No! This was so unfair… Why…? On the day Kamoshida finally confessed to all of his crimes, too!

“Suzui-san?!” Anne exclaimed, running up to them. “W-When did Shiho…?”

“Anne-chan!” Shiho’s mom quickly stood up straight, wiping at her eyes with her sleeve. “You’re here!”

“Yes, I’m here… When did Shiho… flatline?” Anne’s heart clenched as she said ‘flatline’. No… No… Shiho should be recovering! She was only sixteen… Why did she have to die…?

“Flatline?” Shiho’s dad repeated, looking bewildered. “What on earth are you talking about?”

“Wait…” Anne stared, with wide eyes. “Then Shiho’s…!”

Shiho’s mom nodded tearfully. “She’s awake.” Then she sniffled, wiping a single tear from her eye. “It’s a miracle.”

Shiho’s dad wiped his eyes with his sleeve, before pushing the door open. He then looked back to her. “She’s been asking for you, Anne-chan. You shouldn’t keep her waiting.”

Anne nodded furiously before running through the doorway. “Shiho!” she called.

“Anne.” Shiho smiled tiredly at her.

Shiho’s complexion was sickly. She was a rather pale girl, but now… she looked pallid. Her hair was rather messy, from lying in bed for well… weeks. But she was awake… she was _awake! _

“Shiho…” she choked out, grabbing a chair and dragging it close to Shiho’s bed. She plopped down, before clutching Shiho’s hand. “I… I’m so, _so_ sorry…” Tears began to fill her eyes. “I-If I had known about Kamoshida and what he was doing to you, then he wouldn’t have… And you wouldn’t be in here…”

“Oh, Anne…” Shiho turned to look at her. Her hand… felt so feeble in Anne’s grip. But she just continued to smile tiredly at Anne. “Anne, please don’t blame yourself,” she said softly. “This is partially my fault. I didn’t want to worry you… because you always supported me so much about volleyball.” 

“Of course I would, Shiho!” Anne exclaimed. “You’re my best friend… and I know how much you love volleyball… how could I _not _support you?”

“Mm…” But then Shiho weakly shook her head. “…But that’s not the point. My point is, that I concealed as much as I could from you… Not just you, but my parents…” Then her dark eyes met Anne’s. “…I’m sorry,” she whispered. “For everything with Kamoshida… for scaring you so much… t-the rooftop…” Her breath hitched at that. She closed her eyes for a moment. “I’m so, _so _sorry, Anne…”

Her voice cracked at her apology and Anne had to bite down on her lip so she wouldn’t cry.

“There’s nothing to forgive, Shiho,” Anne said firmly. Then her grasp on Shiho’s hand tightened. “But hey… about Kamoshida. Y-You won’t believe what happened today at school.”

“What are you talking about?” Shiho asked, her lips slightly turning down in a confused frown.

“Kamoshida… he confessed to all of his crimes, Shiho! He’s going to jail for all he’s done… tormenting the volleyball club… doing whatever because Shujin just cares its stupid reputation… He apologized for everything he’s done…” She bit her lip. “…I wish you were there to see it,” she confessed. “You deserve a direct apology. After all that he put you through.”

“…It’s okay,” Shiho said. “Knowing that he’s going to jail for his actions…” She closed her eyes for a moment. “That’s enough for me.”

“Shiho…”

Shiho was so strong. She had clung to life when the odds had been so slim. She didn’t even care to hear Kamoshida’s confession with her own ears. She couldn’t help but admire her best friend for that.

“But enough on that,” Shiho said. “How have you been doing, Anne?” she asked. “I hope things haven’t been too… tough on you.”

“Um… actually…” Anne began. “T-Things have looked up a little.”

Shiho just blinked. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve been my only friend for the longest time, Shiho…” Anne said. “But um, I’ve kinda… made a couple new friends. You remember Ryuji Sakamoto, right? And Ren Amamiya? They… were really there for me these past few weeks. And we’ve started hanging out.”

“Really…” Shiho looked thoughtful. “What changed this? We’ve known Sakamoto-kun since we were in junior high.”

“Ahaha… well…” Anne ducked her head. “W-Well, they’ve helped me out in a jam with… Kamoshida a little after everything… Since then, we’ve been…” Anne licked her lips, “…thick as thieves.”

A little snicker suddenly escaped Shiho. “Thick as thieves, huh?” she echoed. “So am I out of a best friend now?”

“What?!” Anne shook her head, her pigtails bouncing. “No! Never! Ryuji and Ren—”

“Wow, you really _are _friends with them.”

“Shiho!”

Shiho giggled. “Sorry.”

“—they’re good guys,” she said. “Ren especially… he’s helped me out a lot lately. He’s a really good friend. He reached out to me when I… I felt so alone.”

She still remembered their conversation, right after Kamoshida’s demand. That… had been the beginning of her breaking free. He had been so kind to her, listening to her. There had been something about him that made her want to confide in him. He even said something super goofy to try and cheer her up. It had worked, even for a little while… He really was sweet, a welcome surprise after all the boys whispering about her and hitting on her. Even when they had first met, he had kinda stared at her in awe. It was much more preferable to the lustful stares from her other male classmates and Kamoshida. 

And… And she could still remember him yelling at her, telling her to fight back and stop taking Kamoshida’s crap already. It had been a wake-up call for her. Now that she had Carmen… she felt so _free. _And it was thanks to Ren… that Anne had the courage to stop taking Kamoshida’s—everyone’s, really—bullshit. 

“Well, Sakamoto-kun has always been a good guy if not… loud,” Shiho said. “But Amamiya-kun, huh? I do remember you saying that the rumors about him made no sense. And he was always kind to me. I’m glad about that.” She then shifted slightly before she yawned.

“You’re tired.” Anne couldn’t help but frown at her exhaustion. “I should go.”

“No… I’m…” Another yawn. “Not tired.”

“That’s such a bad lie,” Anne sighed, shaking her head.

“Guess I’ve learned from you,” she quipped.

“Shiho!” Anne felt her face flush at the crack.

Shiho just giggled weakly. “You know it’s true.” Then she yawned, blinking several times. “But okay… I think you’re right.”

Anne squeezed her hand once more. “Shiho… I’m so glad that you’re okay. I thought… the doctors kept saying…”

“I’m here, Anne,” Shiho said in response. “I’ll _always _be here.”

“I’ll visit often, I promise.” Anne gently slid her hand out of Shiho’s.

Shiho just smiled sleepily, before yawning. “You should bring Sakamoto-kun and Amamiya-kun too. I’d love to talk to them too. Especially since they’ve become good friends to you, apparently.”

Anne nodded. “I’ll run it by them. Bye, Shiho.”

“Bye, Anne…”

Then Shiho’s eyes fluttered shut and quickly fell back asleep. Anne gazed at her best friend for a moment, feeling a lump form in her throat as she listened to Shiho’s soft and even breathing. But she swallowed it down.

She stepped outside of the door, only for her knees to turn into jelly. Shiho was awake. She was going to be okay.

Tears filled her eyes, falling freely as she wept. She felt so, so relieved. The doctors believed she wouldn’t make it. And yet…!

“Oh, honey…” Anne looked up, wiping at her face with her sleeve as Mrs. Suzui approached. She knelt down, enveloping Anne in a tight hug. Anne sobbed, burying her face against her shoulder. Mrs. Suzui rubbed soothing circles in her back, murmuring something soothing to her.

“I’m… I’m so glad that she’s…!” Anne choked out.

“I know, sweetheart.” Mrs. Suzui then pulled away, fishing out a handkerchief from her purse and gently wiping at Anne’s face. “Believe me… I know.”

Anne sniffled. “Thank you. I can’t believe how strong you’ve been.”

“Oh, Anne-chan, don’t undercut yourself,” Mr. Suzui cut in. “I know you’ve been taking this so hard… Shiho may be our daughter but you’re her best friend. And you being there… I know it means the world to Shiho.”

Anne wiped at her face again, before smiling at Shiho’s parents. “T-Thank you. I really want to be there for Shiho and her recovery.”

“She’ll really appreciate it.” Mrs. Suzui smiled at her as they both rose to their feet. “Would you like to come for dinner tonight?”

Anne chewed her lip before shaking her head. “Thank you, but it’s okay. I… I think I need tonight to be on my own.”

“If you say so…” Mr. Suzui said carefully. “Just know that our door is always open to you.”

“I do,” Anne reassured him before smiling brightly at both of Shiho’s parents. “I’ll see you, Suzui-san!” 

Anne’s footsteps were light as she walked home. She had really felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Her heart… it felt light as well. She stopped for a moment, and pulled out her phone from her bag.

She had something important to share with her friends, after all.

Kamoshida had been rightfully punished, but more importantly, her best friend had woken up. It’d be a long road of recovery for her, and Anne intended to be there for her every step of the way.

But for the first time in a long time… Anne felt like everything was going to be okay.


End file.
